The Expirement
by Ariel-taisho-sama
Summary: In the midst of the Hive, the team finds a girl sitting in Dining Hall B. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting upon the metal cages that held back the worst monsters you can think of, was probably the safest place for me.

Yes, I know I'm mental. Shut up.

But five hours ago, the Red Queen went and killed everyone. Everyone who was infected. I was saved because I was in her chambers. Talking to her. Being the 15 year old girl I was supposed to be.

I hadn't known what was going to happen, but I did when I walked out and towards the main office.

"Where are you going?" Asked a little holographic girl. I smiled.

"I kinda want some food." I said. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I'll show you." She said. I nodded and she started leading towards the kitchen.

"Red, what happened?" I asked. No one was walking around, no one was there. She sighed.

"A canister of the virus broke and everyone was infected. I knew what I had to do." She said looking up at me.

"You killed them didn't you?" I asked. She nodded. I should've known that, I mean, we had talked about what would happen if anyone was infected.

"Is that why all the doors are locked?" I asked. She nodded and continued leading me.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to kill you." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm already infected Red." I said. She giggled.

"Yes, but it's dormant in you." She said.

"Isn't it dormant in everyone, until they die?" I asked. She nodded. "So you kinda jumpstarted their transformation." I said shaking my head.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath.

"Think of what could've happened if they got to the surface, and then died? By keeping them licked down here, I eliminated that possibility." She said.

"But know people are going to shut you down, then the doors will unlock!" I said. She nodded.

"I will try to talk to them." She said.

"You won't try, Red, you will get them to understand." I said. "If that doesn't happened I will." I said.

"You are the best friend ever." She said.

"So I've been told."


	2. Something Bad!

"something bad is going to happen." I sid in a sing-song voice. The lady snorted before walking away. I looked over at the blonde haired person and smiled.

"You do know that this place is hiding a few secrets right?" I asked him. Ne nodded.

"This is supposed to be a dinging hall. Yet there are no tables or a kitchen." He said.

"Instead there are cages with locked up, bloodthirsty experiments." I said. Matt looked at me with a surprised look.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I was once an experiment. Only I didn't turn out like they expected. The Red Queen actually saved me and in time we came to be friends." I said. Matt looked at me with sympathy.

"What did they do to you?" He asked.

"You know how the Red Queen went homicidal?" I asked. He nodded.

"Someone broke a vial of a disease and the only way to make sure it didn't spread to the outside world, was to kill everyone in here. I was saved because I had already been exposed and I am immune." He nodded.

"So doing what the soldiers are going to do will do what?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. The truth was I couldn't answer that, the people here could die for all I cared. I got that from The Red Queen. They were going to unleash dead people into the above world. All the sayings about the zombie apocalypse will come true.

I heard someone sigh.

"They're late." Said the female. We heard a piece of metal roll across the ground and our heads snapped that way.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go look around." She said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said.

"Is that a threat?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No I was warning you. You don't know what's out there." I said.

"And you do?" Asked the man. I nodded.

"They will eat you and you be one of them." I said. She snorted.

I was going to call her Bitch. Ms. Bitchy. I liked that for her.

Matt shook his head in warning. I sighed and layed on my back. I couldn't wait until they were dead.

"We got a survivor!" she shouted. I jumped off the metal container and ran towards the lady. I stopped when I saw a lab member. She was moaning and slowly walking towards us.

"Shit!" I yelled as I ran back towards Matt.

"We have to get out of here. The dorrs unlocked." I said panicked.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked.

"Everyone's getting out!" I yelled.

"They're all dead." He said.

"No, they are very much alive." I said. I looked around the room. No one was in sight. 'Maybe they aren't all infected." I thought happily.

"Where are the others?" Asked Ms. Bitchy.

"They didn't make it." Said Alice. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back.

"They died in the laser system didn't they?" I asked. She nodded and a small sob wracked her tiny frame.

"I couldn't save them." She said.

"This isn't possible." I heard Matt say in shock.

"What isn't?"

"This blood, it's colligated. That only happens when someone is dead." He said. (I don't know how to spell that so I took a shot)

"What does that mean?" asked the nice man.

"It means there is something more going on here than I can understand."


	3. UPDATE!

UPDATE:

For all those who are following my stories on here, I am going to write them on Quizazz.

Here is the link to my profile. I haven't started them yet. I am working on a few out fits and character looks.

.com/26054426

see you there!

Thanks,

Ariel, or Kira, or Tyjah.


End file.
